Happy birthday Stiles
by castiellover
Summary: Derek and Scott's surprise for their lover Stiles doesn't go as planned but still ends up as an amazing birthday. Derek/Stiles/Scott Slash


Stiles thought he was going crazy. He's been in a relationship with his boyfriends Derek and Scott for almost a year now and it was all going good. That was up until a few days ago. Stiles started to feel left out when Derek and Scott started doing things without him. Usually they would all do things together but now how started to feel left out and unloved by his two lovers. He kept telling himself that it's nothing and maybe it would all chance but as the days passed he started to think that maybe they were just tired of him. Stiles never considered himself that as the hot type. He started seeing Scott first and when Derek came into the picture they were the perfect three and he thought everything would be perfect. It lasted for a few months, nine to be exact.

So here he was sitting on the couch waiting for Derek and Scott to get home. Lately they've been coming home late and that left Stiles always thinking that something was wrong. This was the third night in a row that Derek and Scott didn't show when they were suppose to. They both got off work way early so he didn't understand why it took them so long to get home. Finally giving up he gets up and was about to head into the bedroom but the door opened and in walked Derek with Scott hanging onto his hip with one arm. He just started at the two as they laughed and giggled at something he wishes he could join in on.

"Are you guys okay?" Stiles asked walking up to them.

They both look over at Stiles. Derek nods and looks back to Scott. "Yeah why wouldn't we be?"

Scott looked down at his feet but Stiles could still see the huge smile on his face. "What's going on?"

They both exchanged looks. "Nothing." Scott said walking off and pulling Derek with him.

Stiles watched them both go into the bedroom and close the door.

Stiles sat on the couch and started to think that maybe they were tired of a third party and wanted to be alone. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. Did they really not love him anymore?

Scott sat on the bed. "Oh my god I couldn't stop smiling."

Derek chuckled "I know I saw you."

Scott looked up at Derek. "Stiles looked kind of upset though."

Derek sat next to him. "I know and I saw that too but think about when we surprise him for his birthday. We've been planning this for almost a week now and we've only got until Saturday and its Wednesday. Three more days and this will all be over. Stiles is going to love his birthday this year because everyone will be there." He placed his arm around Scott's shoulder. "Trust me on this alright. Everything is going to be fine."

Scott nodded and placed a soft kiss on Derek's lips. "I'm going to go take a shower and I'm pretty sure that Stiles think we don't care about him anymore so will you please go get him. I don't want him sitting out there all alone."

Derek nodded "I got it you go ahead."

Scott got up, got his things and went into the bathroom. Derek waited a minute then got up. He opened the door and peeked out. Stiles was lying on the couch and it sounded like he was crying. Derek quickly walked over to him and he was right. Stiles eyes were red and his cheeks were red. Derek leaned down and ran his hand through his head. Without a word he placed one arm under Stiles legs and his other arm around his back and he lifted him up.

Stiles buried his face in Derek's chest as he continued to softly cry. "Derek?" He mumbled

"Shhhhh" Derek walked over to the bed and sat Stiles down. He then pulled back the covers and Stiles climbed in. Not caring that he didn't shower he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in with his upset lover. Stiles was facing toward him and he used his hand to wipe away the tears that were falling from Stiles eyes.

Scott came out of the bathroom and saw the two together. He walked over to the bed as Derek's eyes locked with his own and he knew what was wrong. He got in behind Stiles and wrapped his arm around his waist. He kissed him on the neck as his hand rested on Stiles stomach.

Stiles was so tired but he feared that if he closed his eyes everything would disappear and it would have all never happened.

Derek and Scott continued to ease their upset lover that was resting between them and they both stayed up until Stiles finally fell asleep. Derek was close to sleep but he was jarred by Scott's hand pinching his nose close. "What?" He said muffled out.

Scott smiled "We can't keep doing this to him Derek?" He whispered.

Derek sighed "I know but tomorrow is Thursday and he'll be at work while we're getting everything ready for the party."

Scott propped up on his elbow. "I know you want to surprise him but if we keep shutting him out like this-"

Derek placed a finger to his lips and smiled. "Scott you worry entirely too much."

Scott looked away from Derek and down to Stiles. "I just don't like seeing him like this."

Derek removed his hand. "It's only two more days Scott. Can you just hang on for me until then? I promise if it gets worse we can stop but can we try?" He pleaded.

Scott sighed "Fine but if it doesn't work out I'm going to kill you."

Derek just smiled "I love you too." He patted Scott on the cheek. "Now let me get some sleep I still have a lot of work to do tomorrow and you'll stay here with Stiles."

Scott nodded "I love you too."

The next morning Stiles woke up feeling a lot better but it quickly went away when he realized that Scott and Derek were gone. He sat up and looked around the room. "Hello?" He yelled out.

Scott walked in a minute later. "Well, look who's finally up." He walked over to Stiles and kissed him on the lips. "I made you breakfast." He held out his hands and the pair walked to the kitchen. "I made all your favorites."

Stiles looked down at the food in front of him. "Wow I'm not sure that I can eat all of this."

Scott chuckled "Oh please, you can probably eat all this and more but what I don't get is how you eat so much and not gain a pound."

Stiles shrugged "I don't know I guess it's a gift."

Scott smiled and sat down in front of Stiles and the two ate and talked about their life and future. In the middle of their conversation Scott's phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hello…What…Alright I'm on my way." He got up. "I'll be back later okay."

Stiles got up "What is it?"

"Nothing" Scott said going into the bedroom. "I just have to meet Derek somewhere."

Stiles followed him. "Well, I can come with you."

Scott smiled and shook his head. "No, that's okay you just say here and I'll call you." He gave stiles a quick kiss and ran out the door.

Stiles stood in the doorway staring at the door.

Scott pulled up and a cake shop about thirty minutes away from their house. He got out and ran inside. He saw Derek sitting in a chair with his face buried in his hands and went over to him. "Hey Derek."

Derek looked up then stood up. "They messed up the cake." He walked over to the counter. "Look this isn't Stiles. I told them exactly what we wanted but they messed it up."

Scott walked over to the counter and looked at the cake. "Derek it doesn't look that bad I mean it's just a cake. Why is it so important the way it looks?"

Derek sighed "I told you this is our first time all together and I want it to be perfect and it's not."

Scott smiled "And you said that I worried too much but look at you."

Derek looked down.

Scott took Derek's hands in his own. "Derek it doesn't matter what the cake looks like. It's going to get eaten and mostly by Stiles. Stiles and I are eighteen and you're twenty-one so it's not like we're kids. Let's just take this one and go alright and I promise you that Stiles will love it."

Derek nodded and glared at the cashier. "We'll take the cake you screwed up."

Scott chuckled and pushed Derek. "Derek don't be mean."

After paying for the cake they left the shop. Derek put the cake in the car and turned as Scott walked up behind him. "I can't believe that he messed up the cake."

Scott smiled "Come on Stiles is still going to love it."

Derek nodded "Just want everything to be perfect for him."

Scott placed both of his hands on Derek's shoulders. "It's going to be fine." He kissed Derek "Now you get the rest of the stuff for the party and I have to get back to the house. Stiles is there alone and I don't want him to think we keep singling him out." He kissed him once more. "I'll see you at the house." He walked over to his car. "Love you Derek!" He yelled.

Derek smiled "I love you too!"

When Scott arrived at the house he ran inside. "Stiles?" There was no answer so he pulled out his phone and called him.

"Hey Scott." Stiles said.

"Hey are you okay?" Scott said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah"

"Look I'm sorry that I ran out on you but I had to help Derek with something." Scott said. There was a pause at the other end. "Where are you?"

"I just went for a walk I'll come back." Stiles said.

"Okay, I'll be here." Scott sighed "I love you Stiles. You know that right?"

"Yeah I love you too." Stiles hung up the phone and started to walk back home.

Derek came home not long after that. He saw Scott lying on the couch with his legs dangling over the edge of it. He walked over to him and stood between his legs. "Everything is at 's house."

Scott smiled "Great everything is ready."

Derek smiled "Where is Stiles?"

Scott sighed "I don't know but he said he went for a walk and he'll be back."

Derek nodded and leaned down. "I can't wait until Saturday."

Scott grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on top of him. "Me either and when the three of us get together later that night it's going to be wild."

Derek chuckled and kissed Scott. "I know."

They then embarked on a long passionate kiss. They were so into the kiss that they didn't hear the door open nor didn't they see Stiles approach the couch. Stiles stood there watching as the two kissed and couldn't help but feel sad. He turned and quietly left the house. He closed the door and leaned against it, tears rolling down his face.

Derek groaned and started to pull away. "Okay Scott." Scott pulled him back. "Scott come on we don't want Stiles to walk in and see us like this. Then it will make him feel more left out."

Scott reluctantly let go of Derek's shirt. "Fine when he comes home I'll just make out with him."

Derek laughed as he walked off.

Stiles wiped his face off with his shirt and walked into the house. He saw Scott sitting on the couch but walked pass him. Walking to the bedroom he bumped into Derek. "Sorry Derek."

Derek smiled but noticed how his eyes were red. "What's going on?"

Stiles smiled and shook his head. "Nothing." He walked pass Derek and into the bedroom where he shut the door behind him.

Derek looked back at Scott who was now standing beside him. "Why do we have to shut him out like this?" Scott said.

"We're not shutting him out. Maybe he saw us together on the couch I don't know." Derek said struggling.

Scott sighed "Come on."

Derek nodded. He and Scott went inside the room.

Saturday afternoon

Derek and Scott woke up around ten in the morning and the first thing they noticed that Stiles was gone. Derek got up and looked around. "Where's Stiles?"

"How should I know I've been sleep?" Scott said.

Derek groaned "His party is today and we don't even know where he is."

Scott got up. "Relax he can't be that far." He left the bedroom and started to search the house.

Derek sat on the bed and looked up. He noticed that the closet was closed shut. Which was weird because the three of them had a lot of clothes and it was too much to fit in the closet. He got up and walked over to the closet and opened it. All of Stiles clothes were gone. "Scott!" he yelled.

"Yeah" Scott said standing at the door.

"All of Stiles stuff is gone." He said quietly.

Scott froze "What are you talking about?"

"What I said it's all gone." Derek yelled.

Scott walked over to him and saw the half empty closet. "Oh my god he's gone."

Derek just stood there. "This is all my fault."

Scott sighed and pulled out his phone. "Come on lets go find him."

"I'll stay in case he comes back. He still has stuff here that I know he'll want." Derek said still looking inside the closet.

Scott nodded "Okay I'll call you." He grabbed his keys and left the house.

Stiles walked down the deserted street. It was a beautiful day but he felt terrible. The two loves of his life didn't live him anymore and it killed him. He jumped when his phone started to ring. He pulled it out and Scott's name was flashing. He stopped walking and just stared at the phone until he heard a car honking and he turned to see a familiar car pulling to a stop.

Scott got out and ran over to him. "Stiles what the hell are you doing?"

"Giving you and Derek what you want." Stiles started to walk off again.

Scott stopped him "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid Scott. The late nights, running out on me to be with him. I even saw you two on the couch after you called and told me to come home. Is that why you told me that. So I can see how much you wanted to be with him."

"Stiles it's not what you think." Scott said.

"Yes it is!" Stiles yelled.

"We were trying to surprise you." He said.

"What?"

Scott sighed "Derek wanted to do something special for your birthday. It was your first one with all of us together and he went all out. The reason we came home so late was that we were getting you dad's house ready. The reason Derek called me and I left you was because the cake was messed up and Derek was freaking out. The reason why you saw me and Derek like that was just us fooling around like we always do. We love you Stiles and that's never going to change."

Stiles just stood there with his mouth open. "So you guys aren't going to leave me?"

Scott walked up to Stiles. "No, I'm sorry if we made you feel like you weren't important because you're the most important thing to us Stiles." He kissed Stiles "We love you."

Stiles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "God I hate surprises."

Scott chuckled. "Yeah and I just ruined the surprise party."

Stiles grabbed Scott and hugged him. "I'm sorry I left."

Scott hugged him back. "Don't worry about it." They stood there hugging until Scott finally pulled away. "Derek is going to kill me because I told you about the party."

Stiles laughed for the first time in days. "Speaking of Derek where is he?"

"He's at the house just incase you came back." Scott said picking up Stiles bags. "Come on the party starts in two hours and we need to get ready."

At the house

When Stiles and Scott got home Derek was sitting on the couch staring at the phone in his hand. "Damn it Scott why haven't you called me."

Scott smiled "Because I'm right here."

Derek jumped up and turned to see Scott with Stiles standing behind him. "What happened?"

Scott sighed "I kind of told Stiles about the party."

Derek smiled "I don't care about that. Stiles I'm so sorry for everything." He sat back down and buried his face in his hands.

Stiles took Scott's hand and walked over to the couch. Stiles sat on one side and Scott sat on the other side.

"Derek look at me." Stiles said.

Derek removed his hands but didn't look at Stiles. "I screwed up our relationship."

Stiles pulled his face to his own. "You didn't screw up anything. I love that you did what you did for me and I know that I would have loved the cake."

Derek smiled "I just wanted it to be special."

"And it will because you and Scott will be there the whole time. What more could I ask for." Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek. "I love you Derek and I love you too Scott."

Derek smiled "I love you guys too." He looked at Scott. "You were right and I'm sorry."

Scott waved it off. "Just don't put me through this when my birthday comes around."

Derek let out a laugh. "Well um everybody is expecting you to be surprised so can you fake it?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah come on lets go."

Stiles and Derek got up but Scott stayed sitting. Stiles looked down at him. "Are you coming?"

Scott got up and the three of them got ready for the party.

Later Scott left early so he could tell the others that Stiles was on his way with Derek.

Derek was sitting on the bed tying his shoes. "Hey Stiles."

Stiles was sitting next to him. "Yeah."

Derek looked over at him. "Next time I'll buy you a teddy bear or something."

Stiles laughed "Yeah that'll work." He leaned over and kissed Derek. "But I really do love the fact that you tried to do something special for me and I love you so much."

Derek smiled "Yeah and I love you too." He reached over and hugged Stiles once more. "Now come on we got a party to go to and tonight me and Scott are going to show you just how much you mean to us." He kissed Stiles once again before getting up.

With a huge smile on his face Stiles got up and ran after Derek. The whole ride to his father's house they held hands.

Later that night

As soon as Derek, Stiles and Scott entered their house Stiles was picked up by Derek and carried to the bedroom. Scott followed with a smile. Derek placed Stiles down and he and Scott slowly undressed him then undressed for him.

Stiles laid down on the bed as Derek and Scott crawled over to him. They kissed every part of Stiles body from head to toe.

Derek laid down an the bed and Stiles got on top of him. HE lowered himself onto Derek's hard member and let out a groan when it was fully inside him. Scott got behind Stiles and grabbed his cock. With a slow and steady pace he moved his hand up and down as Stiles moved up and down. Stiles twisted his head back and kissed Scott with such fire that Derek started to moan just by watching them. Stiles pulled away from Scott and laid down. He kissed Derek with the same passion. Scott came in closer and started licking Stiles ass which was had Derek's cock deep in it. When he was satisfied he sat up and got behind him. Derek stopped and waited for Scott. When Scott interned Stiles he let out a loud cry of pleasure. Derek and Scott moved in and out Stiles. Derek sat up on his elbows and kissed Scott then kissed Stiles before falling back down. Stiles was beyond cock happy because he was being pleasured so much that he shot his load between Derek and his own chest. As Derek and Scott continued to pound into him he felt himself getting hard again. Derek groaned down below and shouted that he was Cumming. The three of them came together. Stiles felt himself be filled with Derek and Scott and it was the hottest and happiest moment of his life.

Stiles collapsed on top of Derek and Scott fell on top of Stiles. The three of them lay there for what seemed like hours until Scott sat up. He told Stiles to brace himself and slowly pulled out of his body. Scott fell next to Derek on the bed. Stiles then lifted himself from Derek and laid on his stomach between the two.

"Wow" Stiles said "You guys really know how to make someone feel loved."

Derek smiled and looked over at Stiles but didn't say anything he just turned onto his side and snuggled against him. Scott did the same to Stiles other side and he wrapped his arms around them and in that moment Stiles knew that he was where he was suppose to be and that more than anything else he was 100% in love with Derek and Scott who were 100% in love with him.

A/N I DON'T KNOW WHAT MADE ME TO THINK OF A THREE SOME BUT I JUST THINK THESE THREE WOULD BE SO HOTT TOGETHER. LOL OR MAYBE THAT'S JUST ME.


End file.
